


Need

by gavinmichael



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinmichael/pseuds/gavinmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael haven't had a night to themselves in quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I normally post all of my fics on Tumblr but I thought I may as well start posting them here too.  
> Uh, dirty talk, biting, rough sex, a hint of over-stimulation you’ll miss if you blink. I think that’s it. Yeah there’s really only brief mention of the actual prompt, but it is there. This just got out of hand very quickly so… Enjoy!

Gavin lowered himself slowly, pacing himself. He wanted this to last as long as possible, wanted to watch as the man would fall apart under his hands. They hadn’t slept together in so long since the arrival of their son. They loved him of course, but he didn’t exactly leave much time for them to be alone together like this. Which is why they both jumped at the chance when Geoff and Griffon had offered to take him for the night. It was times like this Michael swore he loved Geoff. Gavin stilled as he bottomed out, giving himself the few moments to adjust before grinding his hips down a few times. Michael gave a shudder as Gavin dragged his fingernails over his chest. Breathing heavily as he lifted himself off only to slam back down seconds later. Michael was moaning, his head lolled to the side and his mouth hanging open. Gavin moved a hand under Michaels’s chin, forcing the other man to look at him as he spoke.

“Hm, do you like this? Watching me fuck myself onto your cock?” Michael could only moan in response, his eyes drifting closed.

“Gavin. Oh, Gav. Gav, Gav.” He chanted, as Gavin smirked to himself. Michael’s hands were gripping his hips, nearing the point of it being painful, but Gavin would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

Gavin was trying to pace himself, raise himself off of Michael’s cock slowly, only to crash them back down seconds later. As much as he wanted this to last, he missed the feeling of Michael inside of him. Missed being so full, having Michael push him over the edge without touching his cock at all. Gavin’s thighs burned, and his throat was going raw from the moaning, but he kept his speed, quickly bouncing over Michael’s cock. Whining high in his throat every time he managed to impale himself, Michael’s cock hitting his prostate perfectly.

His hands were pushing on Michael’s chest, fingernails digging into the skin there. “Need you to, gotta switch.” Gavin breathed out. Pulling himself off of Michael, “Behind me. Now.” He said as he leaned over, his forearms hitting the bed, propping himself up.

Michael didn’t need to be told twice, moving to kneel behind Gavin, lining himself up and pushing in straight away. Not bothering to pause, he knew Gavin could take it.

“Harder.” Gavin said breathlessly.

Michael squeezed Gavin’s hips as he pounded into him, the only noises in the house being the slap of skin, and the loud moans coming from Gavin. That was one of the greatest things about sex with Gavin, he was loud. Always. It was almost as if every part of him was sensitive. Every little touch would only work him up more, have him moaning louder until he’s screaming Michael’s name. The down side to that being that they can’t exactly have sex while their son is finally sleeping through the night. Michael was desperate for Gavin, almost constantly. Everything the other man did made his blood start to boil. From a simple look to the way Gavin licked his lips as he tried to get work done.

“Gav, I can’t I’m so fucking close.” Michael said, his hips never stopping their movements. He angled his hips differently until Gavin screamed, and he knew he’d done it. He kept his thrusts aimed there, pounding relentlessly into Gavin. Pressing him further down into the sheets.

“Michael, god.” Gavin moaned out. “Faster please, faster. So good.” Michael nodded, trying to quicken his hips. His thrusts were erratic, no real rhythm anymore, not that Gavin seemed to mind. Still moaning loudly with every thrust, Michael was gripping his hips hard, hard enough that he knew there would be bruises there in the morning.

“I can’t fucking, Gavin. Gavin.” He moaned as his hips started to stutter. “I’ve gotta fucking come, Gav I can’t.” He said, and within three thrusts his hips were stuttering into Gavin as he filled the condom. Gavin whined when Michael pulled out, rolling over his cock still hard laying up on his stomach.

“I need. Michael, please.” He begged as Michael tugged the condom off, tossing it in the bin beside their bed. Gavin grabbed onto him as soon as he turned around, crashing their lips together. Michael ran his hand down Gavin’s chest until he was gripping his cock tightly. “I know, I know.” He breathed as he worked his hand over Gavin.

Gavin’s hips were coming up to meet every stroke. He moaned into Michael’s mouth. “More, I need. More. So much more.” He pleaded. Michael worked his hand faster, twisting his wrist as often as he could. Gavin’s blindly reached around until his hand met Michael’s thigh. “Think you can go again?” He asked, his eyes hooded over with arousal. Michael shivered at the first touch of Gavin’s hand on his cock. It was too soon, he knew it was. But he nodded to Gavin, he knew what Gavin needed, and he wanted to give it to him. He hissed as his cock hardened in Gavin’s hand. “Spread your legs.” He whispered to the other man, Gavin complying.

“Sorry, love.” Gavin mumbled. Michael shook his head. “Don’t.” Was the last thing he said before reaching to his bedside table. Grabbing another condom to roll over himself. Gavin was almost shaking by this point. “Not gonna last long.” Michael warned as he pressed himself against Gavin’s hole. The other man nodded and moaned. “I need it Michael, I need. Uhh.” He started before cutting off his own sentence with a moan. Throwing his head back against the pillows as Michael started to move his hips again, angling them until he heard the familiar cry from Gavin.

There was nothing sweet about this, this was rough, and hard. Gavin’s head was still thrown back, and Michael leaned forward to bite Gavin’s neck hard. Gavin moaning in response. The curly haired man never stopped his hips, slamming them into Gavin as hard and fast as he could manage. Gavin being pushed back up on the bed every time their bodies would meet. Michael was sucking, biting, and licking Gavin’s neck, biting his ear.

“You’re so fucking hot.” He whispered into Gavin’s ear. “So desperate for my cock in you. You like that, Gav? Me pounding into you?” Bite. “You fucking little cockslut.” Gavin couldn’t do anything but nod and moan at this point, his eyes were screwed shut, and his fingers were digging into Michael’s back. “T-touch me.” He stuttered out. Michael put enough distance between them, to slide a hand down to Gavin’s cock. Gripping it, and trying to match his strokes to his thrusts. Gavin was breathing heavily, his chest was rising and falling quickly, his head lolled to the side. “So close.” He said between pants. “Harder, Michael.” Michael tried to work his hips faster, hit Gavin’s prostate harder.

“Oh fuck, Gavin.” Michael said lowly. “I’m close.” He whispered for the second time that night. Working his hand faster, twisting his wrist, and slamming his hips into Gavin. “You like it when I fuck you Gavin?” He questioned, knowing that Gavin couldn’t help but love it when Michael spoke to him like that. “You like being so full? Having me pound into your tight little ass?” He said through gritted teeth. “I should make you beg for it.” He whispered, leaning down to lick the shell of Gavin’s ear. “Make you wait for it, work you up until you’re screaming for my cock inside of you.” He paused, biting at Gavin’s neck. “But you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you? Such a slut for my cock.” He could see Gavin’s chest rising and falling unevenly, his moans more breathy than they had been. Gavin was close. “You gonna come for me, baby?” He whispered into Gavin’s ear. “Or do you wanna feel me fill you up with my come again?” If anything was bringing Gavin closer to the edge, it was Michael whispering in his ear. He loved it when Michael did this, everything about it set him on fire. “I’m gonna-” He started before screaming Michael’s name as he came over himself, and Michael’s hand. Michael felt Gavin tighten around him, as he thrust once, twice, before falling over the edge with Gavin.

Pulling out carefully, and tossing the second condom. He fell onto the bed beside Gavin, tugging the other man closer. Handing him tissues to clean up with. Gavin’s hand was shaking as he took it, cleaning himself slowly, tossing the tissue in the bin. “I love you, Michael.” He said with a smile as he cuddled into Michael’s chest. “I love you too, Gav.” He mumbled back. Kissing the top of Gavin’s head.

“We need to get Geoff to take the baby more often, don’t you think?” Gavin laughed and nodded. Sleep taking them both in just minutes.


End file.
